Shallow Academy High
by ReadersConscious
Summary: The Fairchild's have it all money, fame, luxury, why when Clary starts a new school she feels miserable does it have something to do with a certain Golden God? Clarissa Fairchild is the daughter of famous director Jocelyn Fairchild, who will be debuting Raphael's new movie. What happens when everyone wants to know her, what happens when Jace's girl wants to know her for Raphael?
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Clary lie in bed thinking about how horrible her first day at her new school would be. She would be the new girl, thanks to her mom and her blasting job. Jocelyn Fairchild was a legendary artist and director. She could create movie magic, everyone loved her and even so everyone loved Clary, especially when they heard Fairchild.

A knock came to her door, she looked up. "Yes?" She called.

Jocelyn took that as an invitation to enter her daughter's bedroom, Clary sighed. "I just thought you'd like some dinner" She said. Clary shook her head, her mother was always busy and she never really had time for mother daughter things. She'd given Clary whatever her heart desired but not the one thing she actually wanted. Her mothers time and companionship.

"Sweetie, I know you're scared about the new school but I promise everything will work out perfectly." Jocelyn said, Clary shrugged. "Yeah, because you know what its like being a traveling teenager, moving anywhere at a moments notice. For God sakes Mom! you lived in one town your who up bringing, you have no idea what its like for me. I'm not scared I'm mortified!" Clary expelled a breath, turning on her side.

"I just don't want to talk about this right now" She said, hoping her mother would leave her alone. Clary didn't have to hope because Jocelyn never pried, she just gave up to easy. Clary knew she'd wake up with a gift sometime when her mother wasn't busy and remembered about her.

"Sweetheart, I've decided to give you your own credit card alright? There is no limit, spend as much as you want, shop. Update your wardrobe, Jimmy Choo even sent you some shoes he loves you sweetheart, but who wouldn't after all you are my prefect little girl" She said, Clary fought everything in her body to keep from scoffing or yelling at her mom.

"Thanks mom, I'll just see you in the morning or tomorrow, I'm really tired and I have a long day ahead of me anyway" She said. Jocelyn smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. Clary could never hurt her mom's feelings even if her mom hurt hers, she knew it was unintentional and that made her feel even more obligated to protect her mother. "Alright sweetheart, good night" She whispered.

"Night" Clary said, before curling up into her sheets and letting the darkness take her.

* * *

Clary's alarm woke her up and she fought the urge to scowl or even worse scream. She hated California's time, waking up at six in the morning to go to school for seven thirty was ridiculous, New York had school at eight, which meant an hour more of sleep, plus Clary's friends were there. She sighed and headed for the shower.

When she came out the bathroom she got dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a gray sweatshirt which contained Mickey Mouse, yellow neon belt and yellow keds, she went back to her bathroom and fixed her extremely curly hair. She brushed it up into a bun, sliding a neon yellow headband on. She grabbed her limited addition Versace bag and her phone and went down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and saw the note she'd expected on the fridge. _'I had to leave early sorry sweetheart, I won't be back until twelve am, but how about you go shopping and try to make friends? Also look outside, keys on the counter' _

Clary watched the time and saw it was seven already, she squeaked as she grabbed the keys and went outside. She was greeted by a leopard Lamborghini, Leave it to Mother to buy me an expensive car and thank that will fix my problems with her. I climbed into the car and headed for school. I saw a kid running after the school bus, he had shaggy brown hair and glasses, he was wearing a gamer tee, dark jeans and converses. She stopped by the side of the rode.

"Need a lift?" Clary asked. The kid stared at her as if she'd gone mad. "I don't bite" She adds. He hesitates for a minute then hops in the car. Clary speeds off using the GPS to lead her to school. "Do you always pick up stranger?" He asked. Clary smiled. "Not really, but I like being nice, and you didn't seem dangerous" She said, the kid frowned.

"I'm Simon Lewis" He said. "Clarissa Fairchild" Clary said, the boy's face reddened. The name was some sort of curse, people were either frightened, angered, jealous or worshiping the ground she walked on when she said it. "Don't worry, I'm not like all the other rich snobs" I say, he swallows.

"I like your shirt, I personally loved Legolas, he is extremely hot" Clary said, Simon laughed. "Right..." He said. "I like your shirt, do you play Call of duty?" She asked, trying to strike up conversation. Her friends, Maia and Jordan back home were gamers just like her. She'd worn gamer tees and sneakers until Maia decided she needed to start dressing the part of a single female. Classy but not trashy.

"You're a gamer?" He asked, obviously starstruck. "Yes" She says. He gapes at her and she glares at him as she parks the car. "What!" She snaps, he shakes his head. "Nothing, its I wouldn't peg you for the gamer type of girl" He says. I hop out of the car and he does the same. I lock it.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" I say, he nods, I walk beside him, thanking Raziel no one is outside to see the car. I wouldn't be able to take the awed looks, there are nice cars here. I see some 'vintage' -in other words raggedy- cars on the other side of the school. "Will you need a ride home?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"It's fine really, I don't know anyone and I like you already. We could car pool and then you can come over and game with me or we can hit the mall or something after school?" She suggested, Simon's innocent but calm and shy expression reminded her of her Father and Brother, they'd died in a car crash when she was seven. Jonathan had been the best brother ever and she'd missed him. "Why not" Simon says. He points her to the office and she disappears inside to get her schedule.

* * *

Clary walks outside the office, schedule inside, searching the map, when she bumps into a wall. A breathing wall, suddenly feeling guilty she looks up and is greeted by the most sexiest man alive.

"Hi, I'm Jace" The guy says. "H..Hi.. I'm.. Sorry" Clary stutters, immediately blushing when she hears what she said. He chuckles. "Well Sorry, It's nice meeting you, I like your hair color" He compliments, she nods. "Thanks, I'm Clary actually..." She says.

"Ah... Like the Clary Sage?" He says. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" If it's even possible she blushes even more.

"Jacey!" A high pitched voice squeals. Clary watches as Malibu Barbie, with big boobs and a round bottom, skips over glaring at her. "I missed you" She says, launching herself at Jace. She kisses him, Clary sees she's caked up in make up wearing a short skirt, tight top and heels. Clary knows her type. The popular mean girl.

She walks away not wanting to see them stuff their tongues down each others throats. She starts to walk around the school looking for her class. She started to get frustrated when she noticed she passed the office twice. "Need help?" A smooth voice says. Clary looks up to see another handsome boy, of course he's not as hot as Jace, but he's handsome none the less. "Yes actually" I say. "Alright, I'm Sebastian Verlac by the way" He holds out his hands, she shake his hand and he brings it to his lips.

"Clarissa Fairchild, but I go by Clary" Clary smiles. "Can I see your schedule?" He asks, she nod handing him the tiny piece of paper. "Lucky you Babe, we have English, Gym, Lunch and a free period together" He says. Clary nods, he leads her down the corridor. "Aren't I lucky I ran into you?" He asks. Clary smirks as they enter the classroom where theres, kissing, laughing, arguing and things flying across the room. So much for a private academy...

She frowns at the many eyes gawking at her. Uncomfortable, Sebastian leads her to a table in the middle of the room on the side, by the windows. She see's the Golden God, Jace from this morning behind them along with his girlfriend. Clary notices the glare from the girl and turns to look at Sebastian. "That's Aline Penhallow" He says, Clary nods. Just then the bell rings and the teacher enters, everyone pulls it together.

"Hello Class, sorry I'm late but I had a late meeting about the new girl who's sitting by Mr. Verlac I see" The teacher says, Clary blushes bright pink. "Would you mind coming up and introducing yourself?" He says, Clary nods, standing she walks to the front of the class and turns to face the anxious people staring at her.

"My name's Clarissa Fairchild and I just moved from New York to here, because my mother is directing a few films for this year" She says, everyone starts whispering and murmuring, but one girl jumps up.

"Oh My God!" Aline screams. "You're Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter, I knew the red hair and green eyes looked familiar!" She squealed. How could Jace even tolerate that annoying voice of hers. It made Clary want to growl every time she heard it. "Yes, that would be correct" Clary says, going to take her seat again. "Looks like Aline's found a new friend" Sebastian whispers in her ear, she giggles, slapping his chest.

"Shouldn't you be encouraging me to steer clear?" she asked, he chuckles. "Okay Class I want you and your partners to turn and face the people behind you, you four will be working together for the rest of the year" He said. "Now scoot your tables together please" He demanded in a polite tone, she got up and everyone started fixing the tables and chairs.

Finally they all sat down. "So, have you met Raphael Santiago?" Aline questioned, she sighed, this girl never wasted any time. "No, I probably won't meet him until my session on Saturday" Clary said. Aline's eyes brightened. "Session? are you two hooking up?" She asked, looking for gossip. "No! I teach him how to draw, it's part of his deal" She explains, Aline nods.

"I bet he wanted art lessons alright" She snorted, Clary glared at her. "I'm not the kind of girl, and I assure you he isn't the type of guy, he's way different than what the tabloids make of him and I assure you he's not the type of guy either" Clary says with venom. "How would you know you've never talked to him" She says.

"I have" Clary states. "But you said you didn't" Aline counters. "No.. I said, I never met him, I didn't say I never talked to him" She says, Jace senses the tension between us. "Why don't we start our work?" He offers up, everyone starts working.

* * *

"So how's your day been so far?" Simon asked, as we walked out of the school together. "Very aggravating, my name is cursed" Clary huffs. Simon smirked. "Well when your family owns nearly a billion things in this world and on top of that you know some pretty 'smoking hot' guys, you're going to be the talk of the school" He says. Clary rolls her eyes, as they get to her car.

"I just wish people would treat me normal, I mean it's not like I'm the hottest thing to ever walk the ends of the earth" Clary exaggerates. "You actually are, Kaelie was the number one hottest girl until you came, now guys have seen you, people have seen you. You're all natural, not plastic like the other girls. Guys love curves and edges but they love natural ones more." Simon pointed out, I scoffed.

As she opened her door Aline appeared. "Hey Clary want to hit the mall with me and the girls today?" She asks. Oh so now she wants to be nice instead of 'Bitchy Barbie'. "No thank you, I promised Simon we'd hang out" She says. "Are you two dating?" She asks. "No, we're friends" Clary assures her. Though Simon is cute, she much likes Jace, though she barely even talked to him. Then theres Raphael who she also likes, and she has talked to him, he was a gift from the Spanish God's.

"Oh alright, I guess we can see about tomorrow or any other day of the week when you aren't busy" She says. Clary nods politely as she walks off to her group of girlfriends. As she gets in and drives off, Simon decides to start talking again. "So want to go to the mall or something?" He asks. "Mall, I'd like to check out the new games" She says, He smiles. "Where have you been all my life?" He says. Clary laughs.

"Around the world?" She offers up, he rolls his eyes. "You know being a smart ass isn't all it's cracked up to be" He says. She laughs, as he types the mall's address into the GPS. "I know... After all I've known some for the longest time" She winks. "You know you're pretty cool for a girl who dresses like Barbie" He says. She raises a brow. "Barbie really?".

"I don't dress like Aline, Kaelie or Helen so why classify me as a Barbie?" She questions. He clears his throat. "Barbie is pretty, even without all those short and tight clothing so that's why I called you a Barbie" He says. Clary smiles. "Nice answer" She says, as they go inside the mall. "This is a really big mall" She says, admiring the views and all the stores.

"I know, my father owns the franchise" He says. Clary looks at him. "You're Father is Randolph Lewis?" She asks, he nods. "But he only has three kids, Tony, Maria and Jane Lewis" Clary says looking baffled. "Exactly, I'm an illegitimate child, he cheated on his wife and my mother got pregnant. Though we really didn't care since I love my real father, blood doesn't make family" He says.

"Did she tell him?" She asks, he shook his head. "She didn't want me to be the air of rumors and gossip" He says. Clary nods. "Oh... you know he's worth forty billion right?" She says, He shakes his head. "Everyone knows" He says. "Don't you want the money you're entitled to?" She asks, being the curious person she is. She always thought money made the character she wanted to know what character Simon was.

"No, He's not my father, blood doesn't matter to me. That would be disowning and disrespecting my dad and I won't do it. Ever" He says, Clary smiles. "Good answer" She says, thankful she won't have to end their friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Review for more... I have to know if you guys like it and if I should continue the story, if I get more than five positive reviews I will continue :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting

"Come on Si! that's not fair, you haven't even played it yet" Clary whined, they were sitting in the food court. Clary and Simon had been arguing on what games they should get and play, Simon said black ops and the newest call of duty. Clary wanted to add Grand Theft Auto, but Simon said it just promotes and stimulates the minds of people, turning them into thieves.

"Nope" He shook his head, Clary pouted. "Please" She moved from her side of the table to the chair next to Simon. He shook his head. "I'm not that weak" He said, rolling his eyes. "I have an older sister, who tries this with me all the time" He adds. Clary rests her head on his shoulder. "You're my friend, you're supposed to make me happy" She says, still pouting. "I'm not playing that game, you can get it but I won't play it" He said with finality.

"Ugh... Fine" Clary huffed, standing. "I'll go get, maybe you'll change your mind later?" She questioned while skipping away. Simon watched as Clary skipped away, excited for her new game. He had to admit he was amused by her begging, though he would never play GTA it was just a game created to produce criminals. He stood and started walking towards the store, Clary went into. "Hey Lewis" Simon turned when he saw Sebastian, Jace and Meliorn.

He walked over to where they were standing. "Yes?" He stared at Sebastian who'd called him over there. "I heard you and Clary were friends, care to fill me in on why she'd be friends with you, when she could be friends with us?" He asked, Simon nearly laughed. "Friends with you?" He sniggered. "Because that's what you wanna be friends" Simon said sarcastically.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" He asks. Due to being at the mall for two hours, he knew Clary didn't have one. "That's not for me to tell" Simon snaps. "Ooh.. Look at little Simon, standing up for himself?" Meliorn smirks. Jace just glares at Simon, like he's lost for words, but the look is word enough.

"Hey Si" Clary called, skipping back. "Hey..." He said, turning towards the redhead. "I need to stop at one more store, wanna come with?" She asks. "Sure, lead the way" He says, Clary goes to turn when she see's the guys. "Hi" She greets. "Hey" they chorus. Simon roll his eyes when Jace finally speaks.

"How was your first day?" He asks. "Quite interesting" She says. "Oh... well if you need any help I'm here" Jace offered, just then Aline and Kaelie walked up and Clary frowned, Simon knew she didn't like them, especially Aline with her high pitched voice. "Clary! I thought you said you were hanging with Simon" Aline said. "I am, were actually going to another store before we leave" She says, trying to be nice.

"That's good, hey I'm having a party tomorrow night why don't you come?" Kaelie asked. Clary stared at Simon. "Um... on a Wednesday?" She asked. Aline nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be really fun" She says. Clary looks indecisive, so Simon interjects. "We have plans, sorry" He says quickly. "Alright, well I guess another time then?" Kaelie questions. Clary nods, Simon takes her hand and leads her away.

* * *

"Thanks" Clary says, as she walks into her house. The whole car ride had been awkward, especially since Clary couldn't get a certain golden guy out of her head. "No problem" Simon said through the phone, she'd dropped him home a few minutes earlier. She walked through the empty house and made her way to the kitchen, where she heard ruckus.

"Isabelle stop trying to cook, before you kill me and everyone else!" A voice said. "Simon can I call you back?" Clary asked. "Sure" He said, she hung up, putting her phone on the table and ran to the kitchen, when she saw the blue eyes, she tackled the person. "ALEC!" she screamed, hanging onto him for dear life. "Hey little red" He hugged her back, letting her go back on her own two feet.

"I've missed you guys" Clary said. Isabelle came over and hugged her. "I see you finally started dressing like a girl" She compliments. "And look you even got curves" she adds, Clary blushes. "I thought you guys were in Idris, England, visiting Uncle Robert?" Clary asked, Isabelle scowled. "He had to go on a business trip and I didn't feel like being there so we called Aunt Jocelyn and she said we could come here" Alec said, She nodded. "I'm sorry about Aunt Maryse" Clary said, she'd died from cancer a year earlier, it had been hard on the both of them, they'd been shipped to their father's.

"Is this permanent?" Clary asked, excited. "Yeah, we've been here the past week, we just got back from your mom's studio. Isabelle insisted on missing school to meet Raphael Santiago and I had to see my Magnus" He said. Clary grinned. "Where is he?" She asked. "Upstairs fixing his hair for his nightly regime" Alec explained.

"Sounds like him" Clary said. "So how was your first day of school?" He asked, Clary sighed, sitting next to Alec at the kitchen island. "All the girls kept trying to be my friend and this one annoying girl named Aline kept squealing the whole freaking day, I don't understand how her boyfriend does it" Clary exclaimed. "Jace Herondale?" Alec asked, Clary nodded. "Isabelle's dating his friend, the one who looks like Legolas, Meliorn" Alec chuckled, Clary laughed.

"Really Isabelle..." she croaked out. "What he's hot, don't tell me you don't like anyone at the school, we heard you were talking to Sebastian Verlac" Alec said. "How?" she asked. "Jace is my friend, I don't really like Sebastian or Smeliorn, but their Jace's friends so..." He said. At the mention of Jace's name Clary starts visualizing a stripping Jace... "CLARY!" Clary falls off her chair. "Ow" she cries, as she gets up. "Hey Magnus" She smiles, gripping him in a hug. "Why the hell does everyone in this house have to be taller than me" Clary frowned. "It's alright Midge, we love you for your personality" Magnus said, Clary pouted.

"I'm just kidding" He said, kissing her head. She smiled. "I saw how your face lightened at the mention of Jace Herondale dish..." Magnus said. Clary loved her family, they'd always been there for her, whether in person, on skype, on the phone, emailing, no matter what. "There's nothing to dish.. he has a girlfriend" Clary sighs. "No, Aline is a bother, everyone knows the only reason he's with her is for sex" Magnus said. Alec growled. Alec was the brother she'd lost at times, he'd said she was his sister, no matter the biology. Clary chuckled since they had the same Fairchild blood in their veins.

* * *

Clary drove to school with Magnus, Alec and Isabelle, leaving her car behind. Simon had said he'd drive with his van, since they'd came back last night, from their trip to Venice California. When Alec parked and they got out, Isabelle ran over to the 'IT' group, Clary snickered as she jumped on Isabelle. Magnus followed her, Alec walked beside her. "Thank god, my little sister isn't as wild as my other animalistic one" He prided, putting his arm around Clary.

"You never know, I could be a secret freak, you know a lady in public and a freak in private" She said, Alec stopped walking and his face paled. "What!" He yelled, people were staring. Clary coughed. "It was a joke Alec lighten up" Clary said, pulling him along. "Hey Alec" Jace said. Clary bit her lip, trying not to look at him. "Hey Jace, since you guys met yesterday" Alec said, turning to Sebastian. "Let me formally introduce you guys properly" he added, tightening his grip around Clary.

"This is my little sister" He said, Sebastian stared at Alec, who in turn gave him the 'Yes, Off Limits' look, Clary blushed. "I didn't know you had redheads in your gene pool" Sebastian said. "No, Alec and Isabelle are my cousins, but they ditched that role to play the part of my siblings almost ten years ago" Clary explained, shaking loose of Alec's grip. A protective brother was not what she was looking forward to.

"Oh" Is all he said. "So has Alec met rat-face?" Jace asked, Clary scowled, she knew he meant Simon, due to the fact he was part of a band 'The Rat Pack'. Clary thought the name was kind of stupid, but she didn't tell him that. "Who's Simon?" Alec asked. "A friend" Clary shrugged. He gave her the 'Tell me later' look. Great, now he was going to be looking over her soldier.

* * *

They all headed their separate ways. "Hey Clary" Sebastian said, she looked up, Aline and Jace had yet to make an appearance to class. "Yeah?" She stared into his dark brown eyes, they were really dark. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight, we could go to Kaelie's party..." Sebastian said. "I-" He cut her off. "Before you say you have plans to Simon. I'm a quite interesting and funny guy to know, plus your siblings and Magnus are going" He pointed out, that was true. Kaelie even invited Simon and his band, as long as they didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing.

"Maybe" She shrugged, she'd never really seen herself dating Sebastian, though he was handsome, she was way more into Jace and Raphael, Jace more than Raphael though. "Can we go as friends?" She asked, Sebastian hesitated for a minute thinking. "Alright friends it is" He smiled. A few seconds later Jace and Aline came in, Aline looked like her normal slutty Barbie, while Jace looked a little different, his lips were swollen as well as Kaelie's her lips looked like she'd had a bad reaction to something she ate.

"Collagen surgery on her lips" Sebastian whispered, Clary snorted, her eyes widening, she covered her mouth trying not to laugh. She turned to Sebastian, she knew Aline was his cousin, could she be that annoying?

He slid her piece of paper _'Text me: 555-6709' _She put his number in her iPhone and texted him.

_Her lips look like they're about to explode -C_

_That's Aline for you - S_

_Huh...- C_

_What - S_

_Her shirts inside out- C_

Sebastian fell off his chair, between guffaws. Clary stared at him as if he were a mad man. Mr. Harvey glared at him. "Mr. Verlac, have something to share with the class?" He asked. Sebastian got to his feet and sat down, shaking his head. Jace and Aline stared at him. "No sir" He said. Clary bit her lower lip, she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Clary past a note to Aline. _'Your shirts on the wrong way' _Aline blushed a bright red, but she nodded in gratitude. She took the pass and walked out the classroom, it was the same in all classes you didn't need to ask. Jace glanced at Clary curiously for a second, after he read the note. "What?" she asked.

"Usually girls wouldn't help Aline, seeming she isn't really the nicest" Jace shrugged. Clary nodded, getting back to her work, for the rest of the class they discussed the book they'd been reading. Aline had came back looking the same slutty Barbie way, but with a fixed shirt. Sebastian kept bumping Clary's leg. Mr. Harvey had stepped out of the classroom.

_I heard foot jobs were another way of flirting - S_

Clary stared at him, from across the table, she slid her left shoe off and positioned it on his chair. Clary knew how to drive a guy insane, without giving anything up. She pressed her foot against his center. His knees bumped the table, Aline who was next to Clary stared at her cousin. "Sebastian are you alright?" She asked. He nodded, keeping his eyes on Clary, as if daring her to continue.

He had obviously never gotten a foot job before. She smirked. "Are you sure, you look sort of flushed" Clary said, raising a brow, she put more pressure on him. He groaned, she rubbed her foot against him again, and he stood storming out of the class. Clary laughed. "What was that about?" Aline asked, curiously. Jace raised a brow, at Clary and she blushed. _Did he know? _She thought to herself, she'd been getting Sebastian back, for messing with her throughout class.

She moved her foot back down and put her shoe back on.

* * *

Jace walked out of class at the end of the day, trying to catch up with Clary. He liked something about her, she was so different, she was natural, she was nice but also shy, she was very assertive and he loved her blush. He even liked the way she handled Sebastian, he'd never seen a girl do something so brave before, though he really wanted to punch Sebastian's face in for being the one she was doing it to.

Once he caught up to her he pulled her into a storage closet locking the door. He had put his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't scream, he turned her around and let go as the bell rang. "Jace?" She said, her eyes wide. "Hey little red" He said. "What are you doing?" She asked, as he moved closer. "Are you seeing anyone?" He questioned, inching closer to her until her back hit the wall, he put both hands on either side of her head.

"N..n..no" She stuttered, He stared into her emerald eyes, they were beautiful. "Good" He said. "How is that good?" Clary, said, finally getting her voice back. "I like you" Jace said, Clary looked shocked. "You have a girlfriend" She points out. "Aline isn't my girlfriend" He says. "Huh?" She says, he can tell she's confused. "I broke up with her yesterday" He explains. "Your lips were swollen earlier" Clary says, knowingly. "She kissed me, much like yesterday, the only difference is yesterday we were together and today we weren't, she's annoying and right now I can't stop thinking about you" He says.

"You don't even know me" Clary breathes. "I would like to" Jace offers. "I heard you're only interested in sex" Clary said. "Like you aren't, You just gave Sebastian a foot job" Jace said. Clary scoffed. "No, I started a foot job, he couldn't handle it, before I was even done" She said, fire flashed in her eyes. "I don't know you, but I want to, ever since yesterday you've been in my mind, I can't stop thinking of you. it pissed me off when I saw you touching Sebastian earlier" He growled the last part.

"I have to go home or Alec will leave me..." Clary said. Jace raised a brow. "Okay, he won't leave me but if he finds me with you, you can basically stop calling him your friend" She said. "Why don't you text me later?" Jace asked. "Are you going to Kaelie's party? your siblings are" He said. Clary nodded. "Want to be my date?" He asked.

"I don't want to date anyone so quick, I barely know you. I'd like to get to know you first" She says. "Thats what dating is all about" Jace smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Next Update at 15 reviews :) **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews... I mean six reviews in only a ten hour span.. I'm happy some of you guys took the time to do it. Here's chapter two :) **

**I added a Simon and Jace POV and also I added Isabelle, Alec and Magnus into the story, Alec and Isabelle are Clary's cousins but they act like brother and sisters. Magnus is like Clary's older brother he lives with them, since he's with Magnus, Jocelyn supports Magnus and Alec's relationship pro-bono.**

**I know you guys can do 15 reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Lovers

"Yes, I know but it also means I'll be claimed" Clary says, Jace stares at her. "Is that so bad?" He questions, his eyes flashing.

"I barely know you Jace. I'd hardly want to be in a relationship with you, from what I've already gathered" Clary brushes her hair to one side, twirling an auburn lock in her clutch. Jace's eyes sparkle.

"And what may I ask have you gathered?" He says, staring into her eyes with much intensity. Usually a guy this confident would go for Malibu Barbie, not a plain Jane like Clary, she thought. She blushed at his closeness.

"You're a player, a jerk and more importantly a panty dropper" Clary says quickly. Jace stares at her with mock hurt. "Have you been asking about me Fairchild?" He smirks. "Is that all you care about?" She asks, incredulously.

"I'm not a player, nor a jerk, nor a panty dropper, whatever the hell that is..." He says, while shrugging his shoulders. "I don't use girls, they throw themselves at me and offer me something, I may or may not want. It's up to them, whether its sex or an make out session. I give them what they give me simple as that" He says. As if he'd care less about this whole conversation.

"Right..." She hums. "I just think before we 'date' we should get to know each other as friends first" She says. His eyes darken. "Is that really what you want?" He asks, moving dangerously close to her.

"Yes Jace, I just don't want to end up one of your victims, who has their heartbroken or as you put it 'Get what they give you'" Clary moves and opens the door. "I think for now, we'd be better of just being friends. You can see whoever you want, since it'll probably be hard to keep your hands off of Malibu Barbie" She calls over her shoulder, stalking off.

"We've been waiting for almost twenty minutes what the hell were you doing?" Alec asks. She frowns. "I was talking to someone" She answers, getting in the car. "Where's Isabelle and Magnus?" She questions, as he gets in the drivers seat. "Isabelle's hanging out with Aline and Kaelie for some reason and Magnus went to the movie set" He says. '

"Great..." Clary mutters. "What's wrong?" Alec presses the gas, as they speed down the streets of Beverly Hills, LA. "Nothing..." Clary grumbles. "I know somethings up so what is it?" He says, putting his seat belt on, Clary does the same. "It's just... It figures Isabelle would be friends with the bitch squad, they all click together" She mumbles. Alec shrugs.

"Sometimes I wish you were my blood sister, Clary you're better than all of those sluts, Isabelle included. Izzy is no better than them" He breathes, I shrug. "You're right, she is no better than them. She totally ignored me today, I called her to sit with me at lunch and she totally ignored me. She's just as fake and pathetic as the rest of them. I really missed you and Magnus though" She says, squeezing his arm.

"I know, you've only said it a million times" He smiles. "So who were you talking to?" He asks. Clary sighs. "Just some boy" she leans back into the seat. "Can you elaborate?" He raises a brow. She frowns. "It doesn't matter Alec" She says. "Can we go to the studio?" She asks, he nods, making a u-turn. "Are you really going on a date with Sebastian tonight?" He asks. Clary nearly flips a shit.

"WHAT!?" She screams. "Sebastian told all the guys that you were going to Kaelie's party together as dates" He says. Clary's eyes darken. "When?" She asks, venomously. "While you were gone talking to 'some boy' He told us he asked you in first period" Alec explains. "Well I'm not, he asked me and I said no, we could go as friends. Now I'm not going at all" She huffs.

"You sure?" Alec asks. "Yes" Clary says. Alec opens his mouth, but Clary speaks. "Don't you dare say you'll stay home with me. Magnus wants to go and you're going" She scolds, he chuckles. "Yes, Mommy" He rolls his eyes. When he pulls up in front of the studio, she hops out of the car and runs to the set building. Magnus is yelling, as she nears the building and enters. She see's Magnus and her mother, in a heated argument.

"You're ridiculous! Red and orange? This isn't some dinosaur of the ages show!" Magnus screams, his face red. "Work with it! Raphael makes anything work" Jocelyn shouted. "You are unbelievable you know that?" He seethes. "I want those colors Magnus, I don't care if your gay intuition tells you they don't match. Bring them into the scene!" She shouts, Clary's eyes widen.

"I'm Bisexual, you know that. I don't go around shouting out your life style choices out loud, because believe me. You have alot, like Clary's father for one!" He snaps, stepping in front of her. "Don't you dare go there Magnus, work them in" She says, storming off. Clary sneaks past them and goes into a room, shutting the door behind her, she shuts her eyes. Breathing slowly.

"Jocelyn I already told you, I don't want those colors. Magnus is a genius use his ideas" A sexy Spanish accent rings throughout the room. Clary's eyes snap open. "Oh My God! I am so sorry..." She says, her eyes wide. "You're not Jocelyn" He says, turning to face me. "I'm Clary, her daughter. I'm sorry for barging in. It's just it's a screaming match out there. and it's driving me crazy" She sighs.

"Well, lets hope not. You're extremely too sexy to be crazy" He chuckles, she tilts her head to the side. "You just..." He steps closer. "Maureen, please tell mother I'll see you guys later" He says, the girl in the corner of the room nods and leaves. Clary steps out of the way. Raphael steps slower and shuts the door, locking it. He kisses Clary.

Clary wraps her arms around his neck, as he winds his around her waist. Their tongues play tonsil hockey. She massages his mouth with her tongue. She breathes in his scent and moans at his responsiveness. "God..." He groans, trailing kisses against her neck to get much needed air in. "I hate having to hide this..." He pouts. Clary smiles.

"I think the secrecy and hiding is very fun" She says, he slides his hands down her hips and lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to the longest sofa, in his dressing room. He lays her down and slides on top of her, capturing her lips with his again. "So, all of this turns you on?" He breathes, kissing her collarbone.

* * *

Raphael's hands roam over Clary's voluptuous body, his eyes never leaving her own. He's filled with all of her wanton desire. "You're extremely too sexy for your own good" He whispers against her soft skin. Clary tilts her head and kisses his cheek. "I know how you feel Raphael, we only have a month until my birthday, then we can let the whole world know we're together" She says. He smirks.

"I hate this... Jocelyn's doing too much, She's lucky I don't put her flat on her ass for this.. she should only care about your happiness, why does it matter who gives it?" He asks. Clary frowns. "I think it has something to do with my father, I don't know alot, all I know is he's famous, he was older than her and he left her pregnant and alone for some other supermodel" She says.

"Hey, don't frown. I love your smile, now bring it back out" He says, kissing her forehead. He starts to tickle her and Clary laughs, trying to stop him. "R.. Raphael!" She squeals, trying to get air in, through each guffaw. "S...s...stop i..it" She squeaks. "Why don't you come to my penthouse tonight?" He asks. "As you know. Alec, Isabelle and Magnus are back in town. they'll only tell my mother I'm not home" She says. Raphael scowls.

"That woman shouldn't be called a mother, she's barely been there for you and she gives you things, as if that would make it better" He sighs. Clary flips them over, so she's on top, she straddles his hips. "No matter how I feel about her, she's my mother, she gave me life and I owe her for that" She says, her eyes twinkling. "I guess so, I mean we never would have met if it hadn't been for her drunken stupor" He laughs.

"Do you really want to talk about my mom or make out?" She arches her brow. He snorts, cupping the back of her neck, he pulls her back to him and crashes his lips to hers, tasting the unique strawberry like usual. It's intoxicating, making him want more, every time he's in contact with her and that familiar vanilla and peaches smell. She's perfect in every way.

He lets out a rumble, sounding close to a groan. As she caresses his tongue, she lets her hands roam down his shirt and under. She slowly pulls it over his head, breaking their kiss for a few seconds, she kisses him again. Running her small hands over ever inch of muscle and abs. Raphael kisses and licks the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. sliding his hands to the hem of her shirt.

"Maybe you should make up an excuse..." He lets out, as her shirt gets thrown across the room. He moves his arm over her flat, toned stomach. To her bra, he kisses the skin of bare breasts thats available. Clary arches her back moaning. "I...I... Oh.. god" She lets out a shaky breath, as he unclasps her bra. He throws it over his head, massaging her soft curves.

"What do you want Clary?" Raphael says, kissing in between her breasts. "I.. I wan-" she's cut off by a knock. "Raphael we're ready for you!" Jocelyn calls, from behind the door. Clary's eyes widen and she gets up quickly. Raphael groans, from frustration. He helps her put her bra back on, then he pulls her shirt back over her head. He grabs his shirt and walks towards the door. "I'm going to lead her away" He whispers, Clary nods.

He opens the door as Clary hides. "Jocelyn" He greets, trying not to sound as pissed as he is. "Raphael" She smiles. He steps out, closing the door behind him. "May I ask who that lovely lady moaning in there was?" She asks, he tenses before saying. "Just this stupid video Maureen left on" He shrugs Jocelyn nods. "I told my daughter to come meet you Saturday, at noon. Nina will give you her number so you can tell her where to meet you" Jocelyn says, waking off.

"Alright" He says, walking after her.

* * *

Clary slowly closes the door, sighing. "Caught you red handed!" A familiar voice says. Clary spins around to see Magnus smirking. "Huh?" She says, her eyes widened. "You two were so about to have sex!" He chuckles. "How'd you..." She sputters. He points. "Your hair is messy, like sex hair and you guys were moaning and groaning." Magnus says.

Clary blushes. "You can't tell anyone!" She exclaims. "How long has this little rendezvous been going on?" He asks. Clary glances around the hallway before speaking. "A year and a half" She breathes. Magnus claps his hands together. "Oh... so you guys were together while he was in New York?" He raises a brow. "Since I was sixteen, we didn't want to tell anyone because of mom... and the age difference" She says.

"You mean the fact that he's twenty three and your seventeen?" He asks. "Magnus I'll be eighteen in a month" She scolds. "It's none of my business, are you exclusive? I mean everyone's been saying he's gay..." Magnus says. Clary rolls her eyes. "What because he hasn't been with any girl, were a secret for a reason, which you now know. We'll go public on my birthday" She says.

"Good... because you're too cute to be kept in the closet" He laughs. Clary giggles. "I so can't wait... just twenty one more days" She smiles. Magnus puts his arm around her shoulders. "Yep and this party will be the party of the century. We've already started planning, we've got so many artists and celebrity guests. I swear it'll be the talk of the century for years!" He exclaims, she shrugs.

"Better than my sweet sixteen?" She raises a brow. "Better" He says, Clary's sweet sixteen was in New York, that's where she met Raphael. The best thing to ever happen to her in all her life. "I don't think so, but you can try she smiles" He scoffs, as hey make their way to the set. Raphael is in different clothing and he's doing the scene where the detective -Alex Pettyfer- is questioning the bad guy -Raphael-.

Clary watches as they argue on camera. She smiles, she loves his accent and the way he acts. He's number three on Maxim's top 100 successful and sexy men. She smiles to herself thinking of all the girls who he could be with, but instead chooses hers. That makes her feel even more important and needed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the 15 reviews! I knew you guys could do it :)**

**So who liked the Claphael scene? I just had too... **

**He's just so... UGH! **

**Maybe this story might turn into a Claphael ending :P**

**MAYBE! NOT YET DECIDED!**

**Next Chapter at 15 reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Lovers & Enemies

Clary went straight to her bedroom and got ready for bed, The whole day had been tiring. She was still flustered from her encounter with Raphael and her mind was revolving around Jace. He'd kissed her with so much intensity, it was so weird...

Different from how Raphael kissed her but still weird, she liked it a little bit if she was being honest but she loved Raphael. She wasn't the love em and leave em type of girl. She still had aspirations and morals. She was still the same shy girl, who held her head high. She still tried to be tough and strong when tribulations were thrown her way.

She climbed into bed, simply willing all thoughts of almost being caught, seeing her mother disrespect Magnus and kissing another boy to go away. Her young mind couldn't process so much things, though she was mature, she still wasn't ready for some things. She was still innocent and virtuous.

In the wee hours of the morning Clary was up, she showered and got ready. She put on a simple black sweater, denim jeans and black converse. She did the half-up, half-down style with her birds nest of hair. The house was full of silence, until she reached the kitchen. Isabelle was at the stove making one of her famous drop-dead meals.

Alec was sitting next to Alec at the table massaging his scalp, no doubt preparing him for another day with Jocelyn Fairchild. My mother was a nightmare, a complete bitch. Even though I loved her, I had to admit she was a force to be reckoned with. I wasn't at all sorry when people told her off, because she deserved it and then some.

Clary grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat beside Magnus, resting her head on his shoulder. He relaxed into her touch, they were the closest of the four. Even closer than her mother. She'd known Magnus since she was a baby, they would take baths together and sing along to Madonna.

"Are you alright?" She asked, rubbing his arm.

* * *

"Yes, your mother's just aggravating me to the point of a panic attack" I narrowed my eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Jocelyn will be dealt with sooner or later if she doesn't clean her act up. I'm doing this as a favor to her, she already knows I'm the best out there. I already have other jobs lined up if need be" He waved me off.

"Raphael though, he went into over drive. He worked up until two in the morning, he's been trying to not lash out at anyone but Jocelyn's really pissing him off" He said. I frowned at that, poor Ralph.

"My mother truly is a force to be dealt with" I said.

"So are you coming to school with us?" Alec questioned. I shook my head.

"I have some errands to run after school and since my last period is a free period. I'm leaving early." I said, Magnus's eyes locked with mine. He smirked, knowingly.

"Alright, well if you change your mind. There's an _outfit _on the bed for you _tonight_" Magnus said, waggling his brows. I knew he meant visiting Raphael. I was going to surprise him, since my mother was pissing him off.

"I'm gonna go" I said. "Bye, Alec. Magnus" I refused to even glance at Isabelle. If she wanted to do the evade and ignore for popularity, I would throw it right back at her. I was pissed when she asked for girl's time. I told her no and slammed my door in her face.

It may have been a bit harsh, but she treated me like a groupie in school, and I wasn't. Just because she was prettier than me, and had more credit didn't mean she could treat me like dirt then expect everything to be all fine and dandy. We were family, and you just don't treat family like that. I'd picked Simon up on the way, but he barely said anything but hello.

He was too busy debating with Eric about some lyrics for a song they were performing Friday night. I heard most of it and literally cringed. They were one strange band, but I guess if they were having fun who cares?

I parked to the far end of the lot, and left Simon to chat with Sebastian. He, Jace and Smerliorn... eh, Meliorn were standing by the front of the main building. The 'IT' squad just beside them. Jace was talking with Malibu Barbie, I walked over to them and smiled sweetly at Sebastian.

"Hey Clare" He said, I suppressed the urge to growl at him.

"Sebastian, may I have a word?" He grinned.

"Sure you may have a word, hell have an entire sentence" I gave him my best bitch brow and he cleared his throat. I tilted my head toward the building, leading the way. Not looking back to see if he was following me or not. Once inside, I stood by my locker and glared at him.

"So I here we've a hot date tonight" I said, he swallowed.

"I-"

"Shut it. I already told you. No! We could have gone as friends but now..."

"What about now?" He questioned.

"I don't want to be friends with you. You're patronizing and you're a liar. I'm not one of the girl's from the Bitch Squad. I don't care for you looks, this whole game you're spinning won't work for me. Because I am most definitely not interested" I quipped. He recovered from his momentary shock enough to grip my wrist as I tried to walk away.

"You've had your say now listen to mines. I am not going to give up that easy, you're what I want and I'll have what I want" His words, shaking me to the core, I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. "Don't think you can get away with acting so brave _Clare Bear. _We both know you aren't anything but a shy, un-confident, scared little girl" I choked at his words. No one had called me that since...

He let go of my wrist and walked off outside the building. I stood there shaking with tears, running out of the school building. I rushed towards my car and got inside, locking the door. I slid low into my seat and cried, rocking myself. Thank, Raziel I had parked far enough where no one could see me crying. A knock sounded at my window and I jumped.

Magnus, Alec and Isabelle stood by my window. I wiped my tears, blowing my nose with a tissue. I opened the door, getting out the car. Alec's face was red, I could tell he was mad. Magnus looked concerned and Isabelle looked plain frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked. I glared at her.

"Don't even act like you care now, just go hang out with your stupid friends and save the pathetic act for someone who gives a damn!" I snapped, walking off. Alec and Magnus looked awe-struck. They'd never seen me so angry, hell I hadn't ever been this angry. But it wasn't mean for Isabelle. It was meant for Sebastian, the guy who knew something only one person knew.

And that person was dead...

First period, I dreaded. I sat beside Aline and said nothing. Jace stared at me, he looked like he was searching for something. Whatever it was, he probably wouldn't find it today. I wasn't quite in the mood, I couldn't wait to get out of this stupid class and go see Raphael, he always could cheer me up and make me feel better.

"Hey Clare, are you alright?" Sebastian asked. I narrowed my eyes, refusing to look at him. I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. I shook my head. "What's bugging you?" His eyes held an amused expression.

"Nothing..." I grumbled. For the rest of the class I tuned everything out, watching the clock.

* * *

As soon as my free period came, I signed out and headed for Raphael's penthouse. I took the back entrance, Emmett his bodyguard was outside waiting on me. I'd texted him telling him I would be there soon. He smiled at me, his bright blue eyes giving off adoration. He was like the older brother, everyone wanted. He was fun to be around.

"Hey Emmett" I said, as we rode up Raphael's private elevator. I grinned at him.

"Hey Clary, how're you doing? I haven't seen you in what now? Three weeks?" I nodded, giving him a hug.

"I'm fine, how are you? I've missed you"

"I've missed you two little one" He grinned, I playfully glared at him.

"You two, Grizzly Bear" He rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you by so early?" He asked.

"I was planning on surprising Raphael"

"He just finished working the studio. Came home about three hours ago, he's been knocked out since. You okay? You look like you've been crying" Sadly I had. Sebastian had confronted me in the morning, initially taking away from what I was saying to him. Then he latched onto my arm and it hurt like hell. It still hurt, I'd hit it against my car door when I was leaving school. Some tears had spilled.

"I'm alright, just not having a good day." I said.

"Is someone messing with my shorty?" I giggled.

"Emmett, I'm fine really. I just have been having a bad day, seeing you now puts it all at bay" He chuckled.

"Good to know, I have to run a few errands. I should be back in five to six hours tops, call me if you need anything" He said, I nodded. Exiting the elevator, the doors closed and he disappeared from view. The penthouse was gorgeous, it was fixed in a space-modern style. Raphael's mother decorated it for him. He didn't really like it but he loved his mother so much he put up with it.

I walked down the hall and found Raphael's bedroom, I slowly opened the door to see him sleeping. He was shirtless, his toned abdomen showing. Cue the drool, my eyes traveled lower to his Calvin Klein gray boxers that fit his form perfectly. I closed the door slowly, pulling off my shoes, socks, sweater and resting them on a chair in the far corner of the room.

I slipped into bed with him and kissed his chest, eliciting a mighty groan from the Spanish God himself. There went my panties, shaking my head. I kissed downward, running my tongue along his well-defined chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. He looked so sexy asleep, he had the hottest bed head I'd ever seen.

"Clary" He murmured, I'd grinned when I heard it. He purred, doing nothing but make me wetter. He had that effect on me and millions of other women around the world. I stared at him, he was still asleep. My grin widened when I realized he was dreaming about me. I rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. I could feel his _evening _wood. He was well endowed and gifted. I placed a chaste peck on his lips, causing his eyes to flutter.

"Hey" I whispered, he smiled. Hugging me.

"You're here" He grinned.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I'm not really surprised right now" He smiled.

"Huh..."

"No, I've a much more dominating feeling" His eyes darkening. I loved how he could just go from Mr. Sleepy to flirty Fred in literally seconds. He was so different in public, with other people especially women. I'd have never expected The Raphael Santiago to be my boyfriend, hell I'd never expected him to be the polar opposite of what his reputation held.

"And that would be?" His fingers, moved up my body to my hair. He pulled it out of the ponytail it was in, allowing my hair to tent us in.

"Love, lust, happiness. I guess combined" He winked, I smiled. He'd always said he loved me and I always believed him, the look in his eyes told me he did. That more than anything else proved it before he'd even said it months prior.

"Would it be insane if I felt that way too?" I raised my brow. He chuckled, softly.

"Not at all, it's quite the given" He kissed my cheek. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as I want, well until Alec or Magnus calls. I already texted them, telling them I could be busy. I might even be able to spend the night" I smiled. He kissed me, flipping us over. Sooner than later I was on my back with his impending erection digging into my thigh.

"Stay the night" He said, deepening the kiss. I was growing wetter and wetter with each ministration of his tongue. I wrapped my right leg around his waist, sliding my hands down his chest.

"I was already planning on it" I whispered, breathily as we broke off for air. His eyes lowered on my outfit, the desire in them feeding my own. His eyes locked on my wrist and he scowled, taking it in his hand softly. I winced a bit.

"Clary what is this?" He asked, his tone made me shudder. Sending tingles straight to my wet, throbbing core. I frowned, I didn't want to think about Sebastian at all, much less right now.

"It's not-"

"Don't you dare say it's nothing. There's a nasty bruise on your wrist and there's hand prints, too big to be a female's so who did this to you" He growled, he was protective of me.

"It doesn't matter, Raphael. I'm fine" I said, dismissively.

"This" He gestured to my wrist, which was still in pain. "Does matter, everything that happens to you matters to me. No matter how small it is" I said. He frowned, kissing my wrist. I winced a bit.

"Please, tell me who did this?"

"Why?"

"You already know why... No one puts there hand on a woman, much less my girlfriend" I felt my heart pang at his words.

"Sebastian Verlac... some jerk at school, he told people yesterday we were going on a date so I confronted him today and he got pissed. He frightened me, but what shook me up the most was him calling me Clare Bear" I said, his facial feature's softened. I could tell he was indecisive.

"How would he know that?"

"I don't know, that's what scared me. He creeped me out, he said I was what he wanted and he always got what he wanted" Raphael scowled, no doubt thinking of the many ways to hurt Sebastian.

"Wait, you said Verlac?" He questioned, I nodded.

"That's sick son of a bitch comes from a long line of bastards. His whole family is evil, I worked with his aunt who's his guardian. The woman could pass for Lucifer herself. I met him once, he's very aggressive." He looked deep in thought. "Stay away from him, I'll send Jasper to guard you for a bit" He said with finality.

"Is that really necessary? The kids in school already know me as Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter. They've seen the new car she's given me and to make things worse I'll have a bodyguard following me. Could anyone scream Snob any louder?"

"He'll be there as a student, he's only 19. It won't hurt to have it cleared with the school, I after all have a huge influence in the state" He winked. His mother was the governor or California. She was a nice woman, though I'd never met her. Raphael wanted me to meet her, but I thought it best to wait until I was eighteen.

I kissed him. "Let's not worry about that right now. I just want this to be about me and you" I said. He moved off of me.

"I'm going to get you some ice for that, I'll make some soup and we'll watch movies. Does that sound good?" I nodded, giggling. He was going to baby me, he loved taking care of me. I loved him taking care of me. It felt nice to have someone to just be me with, especially if that person was the person you loved.

* * *

I lied in the bed as Raphael came back in with a large tray. He had an admiration-filled look on his face. I sat up, leaning on the headboard. He held me in his arms, as he set the tray on the bed. Lifting me in between his legs. I rested my head on his chest, melting into him.

"Clary" He said, I hummed. "The Grammy Awards are the night before your birthday. I was wondering if you'd be my date?" I thought for a second, The party would stretch until three in the morning and I'd be eighteen within a few hours of attended. I didn't think it would be that bad.

"What do you think?" I said, playfully.

"Great, I'll have to ask Magnus to make a dress for you" I gasped, remembering Magnus had caught me the evening before. "Is something wrong?"

"Yesterday after you lead my mother away. Magnus caught me leaving your dressing room, he knew right away what was happening, or should I say about to happen?" I furrowed my brow. I felt Raphael sigh, which made me smile. I knew he wanted people to know, but we couldn't be careless. We only had twenty days left or in this case nineteen because of the Grammy Awards. "He's happy for me, he think's you're a nice guy. Though he'll probably give you hell for a bit filling the big brother roll"

Raphael shuddered, I giggled. "At least you'll have nineteen days to prepare for Alec" I laughed, he choked.

"That's not funny. Emmett would literally snap him in half before he even got near me" Raphael winked. I rolled my eyes. It was true, but even more so Raphael was a trained, jujitsu, Martial arts and black belt fighter. Due to his movie stunts.

"Now" He said, his voice soothing. He placed the ice wrapped in a thin cloth on my wrist. I moaned, it felt as good as it could get. "I want you to eat first, then we can watch any movie you want"

I turned in his hold, my eyes lock with his. I sat up on my knees. "What if I want to do something more?" I questioned.

"You'd have to eat first" He said, I moved closer. I straddled his thighs, and hooked my hands around his neck.

"Later" I said, kissing his neck. He took a deep breath. He placed the big tray on the nightstand, smirking at me.

"Seducing me, Clary?" He fished his fingers into my hair and directed my mouth to his, he kissed the corner of my mouth. "Aren't you a little too bold today" He grinned. I moved my head to kiss him but he pulled back clicking his tongue.

"Clary, Clary, Clary" He smiled. He flipped me over, hovering over me. Removing the ice from my wrist, he slowly pushed my hands above his head. "May I ask, what could be more important than food?"

"You" I said, without hesitation. He smirked, kissing my cheek. He trailed his lips from my cheek to my earlobe.

"What about me specifically?" He asked, I knew he was baiting me. I wasn't one for dirty talk, but I wasn't opposed to it. The things we did, said would make a sailor blush.

"All. Of. You." I enunciated.

"Be more specific, Clary" His hand went to rest on my clothed center. I moaned, as he pressed his palm flat against me.

"Your... your, hard, big, cock" I blushed, he chuckled. Kissing me full on the lips, I latched my legs around him, lowering him unto me. He lowered his hands down my body, encasing them on my waist.

"Hmm... I guess I like some things about you" He says. I grin, shaking my head.

"What would those things be?" I move my hands from his neck to his abdomen. Moving my hand to his snuggly fitted boxers, I could feel his impending erection. He pressed into me.

"Clary" He growled. I raised my brow, smiling at him. He had the worst, but best affect on me. I kissed him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. I brushed my hands against him. He was as hard as wood. Sliding my hands inside his boxers, I gripped his member.

"Clary, maybe we should stop?" He slowly, unlocked my ankles from his hips and stared at me.

"I don't want to" I pouted, he buried his head in the crook of my neck groaning.

"It's not like we haven't done this before" He said, thinking out loud, debating. I knew he would always consider me in his decisions, in our decisions.

I crashed my lips to his, not waiting for an answer. Deepening the kiss, I sucked on his bottom lip. Whilst his hands found their way to my breasts. I could feel my self getting wetter and wetter. My wetness seeping through my panties. I groaned, I wanted him, needed him.

"Patient Dear" He smirked, knowingly. His eyes held one thing now, Pure, untainted, love-filled, animalistic lust.

He toyed with the hem of my shirt, his fingertips lightly brushing against my lower abdomen. The feel of his warmth, fueling my yearning for him even more. He lifted it up, pressing his beautiful, luscious lips against my stomach. He kissed just below my stomach, eliciting more than a moan from my end. He pulled my shirt off entirely and threw it somewhere in the room.

His hands trailed over her now exposed upper-half. His lips moving across the tops of her breasts. I needed him so bad, I moved my hands to his shoulders, feeling the mass of muscle build the man I wanted, needed, loved had.

"Raphael! I need to feel you!" I groaned, getting sick of his incessant toying with me.

"Oh, don't worry Clary. You'll. Feel. Every. Single. Part. Of. Me" As he nipped my collarbone.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head. It felt incredible, his hands expertly reached around to my back, heisting me up a bit. He unclasped my bra clasp. I turned red, it wasn't that I as embarrassed. Raphael always made me feel special. It was just, he other than my mother and physician was the only person to ever see me naked. Fully, exposed. I usually felt inferior to the many women who threw themselves at him.

They were a million times prettier than I was, had curves for days and were just genuinely and naturally endowed. He threw my discarded bra over his head and sucked on my collarbone.

"So beautiful" He said, in a trance. His eyes stuck to my breasts, He looked at me with such lust I grew even wetter. I didn't think it possible to feel anymore hornier but he made anything possible.

He lowered me back down, closing the gap between us. He took my breasts in his hands and massaged them, kneading them. Circling his thumbs around my now erect and fully hardened nipples. I threw my head backwards, onto the bed pillows as he bent slightly and took my left nipple into his hot mouth, eagerly licking and biting down on it. Whilst rolling my left nipple in between his fingers.

I could feel the familiar tingling sensation down between my thighs. I pressed my legs into his sides, pressing into him more. Wanting the friction, I so desperately needed.

"Not yet, Clary" He said, as his mouth left my breast. His eyes burning into my own. "Not until I say so"

I groaned in agony. "I need you. Please, Raphael"

"Move Up on the bed" He said, gesturing to the top of the bed. I did as he said, moving up. He lowered himself a bit to be eye level with my waist.

He slowly undid the button and zipper on my jeans. His breathing grew heavier as he slid them down my legs. Chucking them somewhere, sitting back on his heels he drank in the sight of me next to nothing. All I was wearing was black cheekies.

"Magnifico" He marveled in the sight of me.

He ran his fingers down my hips, to my thighs. Straight to the back of my knees, bending them upward so my feet lay flat on the mattress. He positioned himself in between my legs, his fingers tracing the waistband on the cheekies.

I was damn near panting, writhing so bad it was very much almost the same. "Raphael, Please. I need to feel you"

"What do you want?" He questioned, hooking his thumbs into my panties. He slid them down my body and threw them over his shoulders. He did a double take when he saw how wet I was. I was dripping onto his sheet, he smirked, smugly. "Is it this, you want?" He ran his finger up and down my slit.

"Or this?" He stuck his finger inside me, eliciting a cry from me. I was so far gone, it wouldn't have taken much to bring me to the most perfect conclusion. I wasn't at all saddened, Raphael had perfect recovery time and he was just perfect like that.

"Or is it this?" He smirked, plunging his tongue inside my wet, throbbing core.

"God, Yes!" I cried out, He thrusted his hot, wet tongue in and out of my moist center. He moved his hands above his head, using one to knead my right breast, fondling my nipple and the other to circle my clit in a teasing manner. I moaned, moving my head from left to right.

I was writhing and bucking uncontrollably, until Raphael firmly pressed the hand he was using to knead my breast to pin my stomach down to the mattress. He removed his fingers from my clit and thrusted two fingers inside me. His tongue lying flat against my clit. He thrusted fast, flicking my clit steadying into a rhythm. He licked around my wet folds, licking my clit.

He went faster, curling his fingers upwards until he hit my g-spot. I screamed as I came, he replaced his fingers with his mouth. Lapping at my juices, he didn't let up instead. He thrusted his tongue into me again, pinching my clit until I came undone. For a few seconds I was blinded, I could barely think straight until he moved on top of me. He sucked my juices from his fingers. He crashed his lips to mines, and allowed me to taste myself.

I tasted of a honey like substance, he thrusted his tongue into my mouth.

"Raziel, that was amazing. Clary" He mused, I licked the juices off his chin. Running my hands up and down his back.

He touched my fully erect nipples, tweaking them with his fingertips. I moaned, sharply. I wanted him inside of me, and I wanted him _now_! I moved my hands downwards to his boxers. I lowered them as fast and as low as I could. He chuckled, against my lips at the urgent pace, in which I was using. He took over, sliding them lower. He kicked them off and they flew off the bed.

Raphael's heavy, thick cock sprung to life. Pressing into my upper thigh, he shut his eyes. Kissing me, I was impatient and grabbed a hold of his hard member. I directed him to my sex. Staring into his eyes, I captured his lips into a searing kiss. Nothing but electricity shot throughout my body, he was my other half, my better half.

He began stroking himself, moving up and down his shaft. The sight sending tingles down to my core, wetness seeping out. I reached downward, to touch my clit when he slapped my hand, gently out of the way. He chuckled darkly, his dark eyes growing darker. "No need for that, Clary"

His eyes flashed with nothing but lust and love. He was in such a trance, I don't think a single thought other than us joining together right here and right now was on his mind. I felt the same way, hooking my fingers into his long dark, curly tresses. He positioned himself at my entrance, his eyes locked with mine the whole time. He plunged into me, burying himself so deep inside me. We both cried out in pleasure, I threw my head back , deeper into the pillow, arching my back.

"You feel so good..." I moaned out. He gave me some time to adjust to his rather large member.

He kissed me again, his lips giving off the same passion, lust and desire as before. He started to move inside of me, slow and gentle at first but soon increasing his pace. I moved my legs and locked them around his waist, my ankles crossing. I met his every thrust, our bodies moving together as one. Sweat beaded across our bodies, as we moved.

Raphael sucked on my breast, as I held onto the bed sheets for dear life. He shifted positions, moving so he straddled me. He unlocked my legs from around his waist, and rested them onto his shoulders. His hands gripped my waist giving him a better advantage as he pounded into me with every thrust. My insides, tightened as he went hard and fast.

"I'm so close, Clary. Cum for me" Reaching around my leg, he started to flick my clit. I could feel my orgasm building up, he pinched my clit and I convulsed with the most intense orgasm I'd ever had.

"Raziel! God, Raphael...!" I screamed, as I came even harder.

"Fuck!" Raphael growled, as he thrusted into me one last time. He cummed inside me, throwing his head back as I milked him. We both were panting, trying to control our breaths. He slipped my legs from his shoulders and collapsed on top of me.

It was mind-blowing. We hadn't been together in three weeks, I'd missed being so connected to him. As our breathing went back to normal, he rolled us over. He lie on his back, hugging me into him. I lied half on the bed, half on top of him. Our legs tangled.

"That was amazing" I said, sleepily. It wasn't. It was more than amazing, there were no words that could describe how I felt.

"It was better than amazing, it was indescribable" He said, kissing my head.

We drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write in pov's. I like it better than writing she pov's. **

**I added the lemon, since it's been so long. This was by far the longest chapter for this story.**

**There's a big bang coming there way. Anyone notice anything about their little rendezvous? -wink,wink-**


End file.
